A fluororesin is a material having a high electrostatic propensity and surface resistance. When a film of a fluororesin composition is used as a bag-shaped packaging member, the film adheres due to the triboelectrification and difficulties in peeling off the film may occur either within the packaging members or between the packaging member and the packaged member.
Moreover, when a thin-walled tube of a fluororesin composition is used as a roll cover for a heat fixing unit roll in photocopiers and printers, there has been a problem that papers often cannot be released from the roll due to the triboelectrification between the roll cover and the papers. Furthermore, when a semiconductor device is installed with members manufactured by a fluororesin composition, there has been a problem that the semiconductor device may be destroyed depending upon its charging potential.
In order to improve electrostatic characteristics of a fluororesin composition, conductive particles such as carbon black or the like have been added. However, it makes a fluororesin composition to be colored, which leads a problem that contents become invisible. In order to solve this problem, the present applicant has proposed adding an elastomer having a vinylidene fluoride structure and further an ionic liquid to a thermoplastic fluororesin composition (for example, see Patent Document 1).